Metal Slug: Fiolina Germi
by PSOCecilJake
Summary: Not exactly an RPG... at all... but there wasn't another place to put it. This is a backstory about Fiolina Germi, a character in SNK's Metal Slug series. Please R&R.


Metal Slug: Fiolina Germi  
By PSOCecil  
  
Inside the VR Training room, a one man... er... woman battle was waging. Mordon troops from all directions, she was sweating violently. "What do I do, what do I do?!" she started the scream. The holographic images disappeared.  
"Germi, what the hell is the problem?!" Tarmickle... Tarma yelled.  
"Um.. sir... I..." Tarma glared at the girl.  
"Wash up, training is over." Tarma sighed.  
She sighed, "I'm so sorry, sir..."  
"Wash up. It's almost lights out." Germi just stood there, with the same depressed look in her eyes, "Now!"  
She looked up, startled. "Yes, sir!" she saluted, shaking.  
She stepped out, and the door slammed shut behind her. She sniffed up a tear. "I'm an... insult to the MS Team..." she whispered, sniffing more tears. As she walked back, she saw another MS Team member, Eri Kasamoto, who was heading to the training room, where Germi just left.  
"It's almost lights out, Eri."  
"I can finish in the..." Eri glanced at her watch, "10 minutes we have left."  
"Oh..." Germi smiled, but was still depressed, "Good luck..."  
Eri smiled, "Don't worry. it should be easy, I'll be ok, Fio."  
Fio looked down, "I always... freak out during the first wave.. I just... don't want to imagine that I could be killing real people who are just following orders..."  
"Don't worry... for better or for worse, you will be able to eventually. If you don't, we will lose a valuable member of the MS Team..."  
"Hmm... I don't know... maybe I should go back to Italy... get into dancing, like mother said."  
"No!" Eri vehemently exclaimed, "You can't! We're the only 2 women here... I don't want to be all alone..." Fio was looking at Eri weird... "Uh.. um... I mean... theres only 4 members of the whole team, you can't leave!"  
Fio smiled, "Well... you're right!" Fiolina hugged her best friend, "I may love dancing... but that can wait. For now, Mordon must be stopped."  
  
Every member of the Metal Slug (MS) Team has the ability, which only very few are born with, that isn't increased by training, and that is the ability to the Slugs, multiple machines with laser-Vulcan cannons. Some walk, some are like tanks, and some are just animals with Vulcan cannons strapped on, when one has to compromise. But the 4 MS Team members can pilot them all perfectly. Outside of a Slug, where they are vulnerable, it's another matter... well, at least it is for Fiolina Germi. When she is on foot on a battlefield, she freezes. She forgets all of her training.... frankly, she wasn't meant to be a fighter. But that didn't stop her from trying. She was determined to beat the odds, and Eri helped her more then anyone along the way.  
Marco, Eri's commanding officer, was a light hearted soldier who, amazingly, was a computer genius. He programed AIs on computer, trying to create two different ones, one that could live along side regular people, and one that could hold a gun to him, and live. Sadly... due to the recent advancements with the Mordon army, he hasn't had any time to improve them. While Marco, like Fiolina, hated to fight. Fio's commanding commanding officer Tarma seemed to, like Eri, love fighting. Fio always swore that Tarma hated her, but... in the back of her mind... she thought that just maybe... he was helping her, making her stronger, with his insults, and deject sighs.  
Fiolina layed in bed, these thoughts, and more, going through her mind. " I... realmente desideri impressionare Tarma...." she quietly said in Italian.  
As she started to fall asleep, the door slammed open.  
"Eri...?" Fio yawned, "That was qui--"  
"No, it's Marco."  
"Sir...? What are you doing here?"  
"Eri... asked me to get you. The training room... it's been attacked! We need the whole MS Team to fight to get it back!"  
"Me...?"  
"Yes, lets go! Hurry! Tarma and Eri need us!"  
"Oh! Yes, sir!" Fio hopped up, and grabbed her revolver. She ran out the door.  
Marco grinned.  
  
Fio broke open the door to the training room. "ERI?! TARMA?! Where are you?!"  
"F...Fio... over here..." Eri coughed, "somethings wrong... how.. did they know we were here..." Eri howled in pain, her hand clenching what appeared to be a bullet wound.  
"Eri! No..." Fio turned around, facing the enemy troops that were fast approaching on her. "I'll kill you.. we are just fighting for what's right! And you attack us out of nowhere! You're cowards! All of you!" Fio shouted, and started firing madly. Fio jumped and ducked around many bullets, and shot down every troop. She glanced back at Eri.  
"Eri! I did it... Eri? No!! Wake up... no..." Fio started crying, and gently shaking Eri's body, "No..."  
Eri jumped up, laughing, "You did it! You got over your fears!"  
"Wha... what?!" Fio looked up, and saw Tarma, groining.  
"You... you tricked me!!" Fio growled.  
"Ya, but it worked, didn't it?" Tarma asked, "Nice work, Germi." He saluted Fio.  
Fio blushed. 'I've done it... he's impressed...' Fio smiled. "Thank you, sir! I.. feel much more confident with this..." she glanced at her revolver, "in my hand now. I will earn my keep."  
"You did very well, lets just hope that you can do that when someone ISN'T dying, and against real enemy's." Tarma said.  
"I... have to... or else... you guys, and innocent people, will die... I'll do my best!"  
"Atta girl!" Eri smacked Fio on the back, almost knocking her over.  
Suddenly, alarms were blaring, and Marco ran in. "Everyone! This isn't a drill! Hurry, to the copter! Now! Go!" He ran out. Everyone ran outside, into the helicopter, and took off to Eri and Fio's first mission, and Marco and Tarma's second mission, into the Middle East, where Mordon was planting new weapons...  
  
L'Estremit  
(The End) 


End file.
